


Hidden Law in Gotham

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: A stranger comes to see Oswald about an incident that happened about ten years ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly inspired by another fanfiction I've heard on Youtube from a different fandom.

The streets were somehow darker than the days of his younger days. He'd come to realize that.. how the city had faded, even with the fearful demon Bat that tried to make the place better. A lost cause in his opinion but still he gave the man answers (after he was beaten within an inch of his life of course). He limps back towards his mansion. Opening the gate and ignoring the usual squeak, leaving it open for he knew that someone was following him. Someone wanting to be hidden but since he left the gate open, it shown that they failed miserably.

He was larger than his old, frail self. That's what depression and heartbreak did. But he didn't bother trying to stop it, and now he was a large man but still just as vicious. His sharp teeth that had been filed down also gaining some fear due to rumors of him being a cannibal, who's to say they weren't wrong, after all he didn't deny and once even agreed that it was such an interesting delicacy to look into. Why one would follow him? The either were new to the city, were with the GCPD, or someone that had a death wish that he'd gladly grant. 

He left his mahogany door open and sat down at the long table that already was prepared with food. He didn't lift his head when a new pair of foot steps finally entered the hardwood floor before quieting from the rug. "Sit down." Even in his tired state he had a very strong voice.

The younger man came into view, but his eyes had seemed to have seen much more than his years. Older than his body. "I was looking for you."

"And you found me and followed me."

"I was told you were hard to find. So I decided to follow." He sat down beside him in a chair. "I am here to"

"You got questions of what happened ten years ago." It was simple, it was written all over his face. He drank some wine while passing an empty glass and a bottle towards the younger man. "Here. Are you a cop?"

"Not really. More of an investigator on a curious run."

The older male sighed. It was only a matter of time before someone would come snooping around. "I am now thankful I had some wine before this." His eyes look down. Ten years ago and he knew the exact date on what had happened, reminded often of it as if his mind didn't want him to forget.

"So you will tell me everything?"

"I will tell you my side, all stories have sides. I am sure you asked others"

The younger shook his head. "You are the first. You seemed closest to him. And I think the first that didn't want to maim or murder me." He chuckles some. "So. Shall we begin."

"It is ten years ago but I remember it like it had happened this day." He looked at his whine glass, thinking of the days that led up to the end. Its eyes seeming to gloss over as he loses himself in the telling.

\---

"It was a day like any other. In most stories one could say they sensed something wasn't quite right that day. The air was wrong, the storm coming in. But this is Gotham. The chill in the air was forever circling the city. Something was always wrong somewhere.." 

Oswald was there in his nightclub with Jim, just talking over things that didn't feel important. No one really understood how a Crime-lord and a Commissioner's got along so well like they were friends. It never really looked good on the Cop's side but it didn't seem to matter. And Oswald gladly reminded reporters to mind their own business, mostly with a very large shotgun in their face.

The moment the man entered with three other men, Oswald was the first to turn towards them and felt the sudden dislike for how, well, how villainous they looked. Jim was the first to watch them sit down on the violet stools and ordered their drinks. Of course he was suspicious and could never keep his nose out of it..

He was the one that stood up to them when their small crimes of theft began. Of course they denied.. at least until the murders began. It was than that Jim confronted them-

"James sounds really courageous" Came the man's voice, unintentionally interrupting the story.

"Yes. He sure was" His eyes lower back down towards the empty wine glass, hearing the bottle sliding over and without barely a glass he took hold of it, his dark sharp finger nails scratching at the glass as he lifted and poured, refilling his glass. "Shall I continue..?"

"Yes." The excitement no longer hiding from the younger's voice. 

"He confronted them with a warrant. Harvey Bullock was with him as always. Somehow neither of them guessed what happened next. I think even if I was there I wouldn't have saw it coming, not fully.."

James had approached the men in their.. well not so secret hide out thanks to Oswald sharing some detail and hint where they were. After all he wasn't as amused when his business was faltered thanks to some second rate outside criminals. 

The warrant was there. But it happened so quickly. Even Harvey couldn't do all the details. They should have known but none did. While his goons were handcuffed, he took out a M9 automatic pistol.. and shot Jim in the back. The back and shot Harvey's leg. To make it worse he made sure to in a way send a message. Jim was dead and it sent a message alright. As soon as the King of Gotham found out he was, well.. "I was numb at first. I didn't know what to feel. He had saved me more times than I could imagine, as I have helped him. But when the time mattered. I wasn't there. I don't know if it would make a difference." Jim had left behind a wife and his children. Barbara was devastated, what ever sanity was brought back was once again shattered. "I was left to raise them at times.."

"James made you the god-father?"

"He did. It was not known until I was given the paper. Out of everyone, it was in my name. Guess he knew I'd have denied it since I wouldn't like to think of James being, well, mortal. He survived so long, only for a damned low life to shoot him in the back- It was all downhill from there. I raised Gordon's children best I could, not really one that likes kids.. But what could I do?" Even though now Barbara, his daughter fought against him with the Bat. It wasn't something he can blame her for. He wouldn't justify he was a good man..

"Ever heard of a hidden law in Gotham? Rumors are always around. And it was time it passed.."

Oswald had took care of his old friend's children. All the while thinking over what to do. It wasn't just him. Others were full of hatred, and the fact that those monsters were free. It was like the city seemed to be in agreement that something must be done. and the Gothamites always had times where they had to do it their way. Where law shouldn't matter.

It was done in secret, enemies and friends talking out what must be done. Bullock in agreement quickly and slowly some other cops followed his example. Ed, who had overheard it and though he had a deep hatred for Gordon and some hate for Penguin for what he did to Isabella.. he agreed to help, just one time and Oswald had never been so thankful. And others agreed and followed The Riddler and The Penguin. 

Batman had chosen to look the other way for once because he agreed something should be done but didn't want to join. He wished them luck. So odd even now. 

The plan was set. It was easy. Penguin inviting them to his Nightclub. Pretending to congratulate them for killing someone that was a thorn in his side. How he managed to sound so.. angry and not break down at his awful words at Jim. They drank and laughed, not once noticing the Villains and GCPD were around more then usual.

They said such things that disgusted him no matter what and the more they drank the more the truth came out. They were planning on harming his wife, children, destroying his gravestone.. It was- out of all people- Ed that shot first. Os knew all the damage this could be but he didn't care. The main man's leg was shot and he screamed like a pig before the slaughter. It was a blur from there. All guns firing, destroying the men, the counter, and the glass bottles that broke and poured out all over the shelves and floor.

A bloody cloud. He had long gone away from the massacre. Cocking his shotgun and looks at the dying or dead men with a cold eye. "This is for my old friend" And he blew the pullets into them. Uncaring if they no longer could feel. 

After that, they looked on what they all did. Each looking at the other and one by one left the ruined club in silence. Never talking about it again. 

"No one was arrested, nothing is on our record. We act like it never happened. And went on with our lives. Never forgetting what we did and what will do again if ever a friend is taken from us. No matter what, Jim was my, and other's friend no matter how they deny." He looks up again with a smile. "The hidden law I'm sure is obvious to you now. Never an outsider shall take a close friend down in Gotham.. or all of Gotham shall reign down upon you" 

So the man left with his curiosity sated, leaving Penguin once again to his solitude. "Os" Came the all to familiar voice of his god-daughter. "Why tell him, after all these years?"

"I don't know, Barb. Boredom, a moment of weakness, maybe its because I'm old now and just want to give at least another what we did to avenge your father." He stretches finally and slowly got up. "Here to take me in again?" 

"Not tonight. Just thought you needed some company. It is the anniversary of that night."

"A night I both want to forget and remember. I'm such a fool of a bird"

"Come on, Os. You are the wisest man, father was always happy to be your friend though he couldn't show it"

"I know. I'm tired now, Barb. We can talk about him if you want in the morning.."

"That would be nice" She watched the powerful man retreat to his bedroom, tonight she was happy to see him smiling genuinely in a long time. "Goodnight, Oswald."

\--

He lay on his bed, looking at the window. Warm under the covers. He was feeling happy. Only ten years and it felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. His eyes closed slowly and fell into a deep sleep, thinking what he could talk about in the morning. Maybe the first time the two met. He didn't know..


End file.
